You and Me Are One in a Million
by Poshita
Summary: Miley staring,Kevin joe and sometimes nick are her friends,selena is nick's girlfriend, in school everybody thinks miley is a jerk cause selena,taylor is miley's BF but she lives in NY, ages Kev:18 Joe: 18 kev & joe are twins nick:17 miles:16 sel:16.


Hey Guys I'm new here… well I speak Spanish, so I'm sorry if I write something bad. Well Here I go.

"You and I Are Two in a Million"

I Hate Thursdays… wake up early for school, one hour of math with Mrs. Lopez and for make my day better volleyball game with selena Gomez… nick's girlfriend. Tight pants, a white shirt and my faithful friends my old converse… I was ready to go to school.

Mom: Miley!!! HURRY UP, YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE AGAIN.

Miley: calm down woman! I'm ready!

Dad: lest go.

Mom was talking to my dad… as always, talking about their jobs and their plans… uhgg I start to listening music. They leave me in front the school, sometimes people laugh about me only coz my parents take me to school… I do all the possible things to avoid selena, she is the hell in high heels.

In my Locker

Kevin: Hey miles, what's up?

Miley: nothing new… you?

Kevin: well tomorrow is Joe's birthday so we are going to make a big party in our house… wanna come?

Miley: selena will be there?

Kevin: Joe doesn't want but its nick's girlfriend.

Miley: Kevin… I'm sorry I don't wanna see her face anymore… thanks to her everybody think I'm a stupid girl.

Kevin: Miley you are not a stupid girl! She is a stupid girl… and don't worry she will leave early coz she is going to another party with her friends.

Miley: I'm doing this for you, nick & joe.

Kevin: you rock miles – high five-.

RINGGGGG!!!

Miley: gotta go to class… see you later.

Kevin: me too, Bye!

I hate school… is so bored and annoying… and for some weird way I'm a great student… well the day was normal, now the last class "gym"… today was the final volleyball game, this class and math are the worst class in the world… well for me. I'm in selenas's volleyball team.

Selena: hey miley!!! Is that shirt from a homeless? It looks like one!!! –laugh loud with demi -.

Miley: whatever –rolls her eyes- .

Selena: look silly, if we don't win I'll kick your ass.

I leave her talking alone… in the court, the game start and the other team were wining… selena's look were on me. Was not my fault… after two hours playing, we lose.

Selena: This is your fault cyrus!!!

Miley: wow, how a person can be so stupid… in volleyball people play in teams and for your information you and your silly friends, cant play!

Selena: I will kick your ass latter… - she leaves-.

RINGG!!!

Miley pov: Finally, now I have to hide from selena… Uhgg where's my dad!? This is weird… he is never late. I'm going to call him.

Miley: Dad? Where are you?

Dad: Miley, I can't pick you up! I'm working right now.

Miley: WHAT? And mom?

Dad: she is with me… sorry miles, we can't… you have to pick up the school bus!

Miley: Omg… Ok! –thinking in go walking to home- Bye dad.

Dad: take care miles! –Hangs up-.

Miley pov: it's a fact selena is going to kick my ass… and if I run? That's not a good idea… I guess I have to take the bus. Please god help me.

Miley sat in the middle seat of the bus… selena, Nick, Joe, Kevin and demi in the back seats…

Selena: Oh my god… I can't believe how stupid you are!!! –laughs- Miley Ray Cyrus… are you ready for have the worst day in your life!?

Miley: shut up –felling fear-.

Selena: what make you think I will shut up – give her a dirty look- you are horrible! You will never have a boyfriend!!! You have 16 and I bet you never kiss a boy.

Miley: That's a lie – she never kiss a boy-.

Selena: who? – smile-

Miley: I don't have to say anything to you!!!

Selena: you make me laugh Cyrus… you are a nerd!

Nick: come on sel… calm down! – Felling bad for Miley-.

Selena: Ok –smiles and sit by him-.

When the Guys [Joe, nick & Kevin] got off at their house, selena goes in front Miley.

Selena: well in five minutes I'll be in my home so I guess I have five minutes for kick your ass! – pulls her out of the seat and Kick her legs and ass-.

Miley: stop!!! – crying and trying to scream but demi put her hand in her mouth-.

Selena: and for you remember me the hole week –Punch her eye- hahaha!!! Leave her demi… lets go!

Miley was crying really hard, she was felling so pissed and stupid… btw selena leaves with demi. When Miley was finally in her home, runs upstairs crying and take a shower with her clothes on… "When I fell the hot water is falling across my body, everything is ok" after the shower, She was looking in the mirror and the skin around his eye was purple… she put some make up and take a nap. She wake up coz her phone was ringing.

Miley: hello?

*****:hey Miley!!! Its Taylor.

Miley: omg… Taylor swift?

Taylor: No but my name is Taylor and my last name swift… I'M SILLY!

Miley: whats up tay?

Taylor: well new York is amazing … how are the things in LA?

Miley: well today selena kick my ass… I don't have any god new

Taylor: i promise I'll kick her ass when I get back…

Miley: you don't have too taylor… she is a silly girl!

Taylor: nobody kicks you ass miley!

Miley: she does… btw taylor tomorrow is joe's birthday.

Taylor: I don't care I bet he is having fun with many girls.

Miley: kinda… I miss you here.

Taylor: I miss you miles… how is Kevin?

Miley: great! I think he is my best friend

Taylor: second best friend!

Miley: you are my super best friend!!!

Taylor: amazing… I love you Miley!!! Emmm I gotta go.

Miley: goodbye.

Miley pov: Taylor know how to make me feel better… this day was horrible, well the selena thing happen almost every week… I miss the old times…

///FLASHBACK///

Miley: No Nick don't play with bugs… EWW!!!

NICK: Come on Miley… don't act like a baby!

Miley: you are disgusting…

Nick: Who talks… you got a period and that's worst…

Miley: Omg… you are so silly!!!

Nick: I know and you are my best friend!!!

Miley: ok –smiles-.

///end of the flashback///

Miley: I miss those days…

Ring… = miley's phone again.

Miley: Omg… Why nick is calling me!?!

I guess this is all for today … I hope you like it, I'll post the next soon!


End file.
